


Fa La Ling In Love

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Juke fluff
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Fa La Ling In Love

Fa La Ling In Love

——————————————————————————————————

The first time Luke saw her she was studying at the NYU campus cafe with her headphones in, a retro iPod classic sitting next to her textbook. He thought she was beautiful and he was dying to ask her what she was listening to, but he was already running late to class.

He started taking the long way across campus more often, just so he could walk by the cafe and see if she was there. He noticed her there a few Mondays and Wednesdays in the afternoon, and while he did manage to go in and get a drink once or twice, he hadn’t quite worked up the courage to talk to her. Usually there was another girl sitting with her, and he wasn’t confident enough to try and talk to her with her friend there.

Finally, it was a cold December day and he saw her there, alone, at a small table by the window.He went in and ordered his favorite, a peppermint hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, along with a warm chocolate chip cookie.It was a busy afternoon in the cafe, everyone was trying to get a final caffeine fix before the snow that was forecast for that evening, and the chair across from her was the only open seat, so he took a deep breath and walked over.

“Um, hi. It’s kinda busy, would you mind if I shared your table?”

She didn’t look up right away, and he almost abandoned his plan, but then she must have felt him standing next to her. She looked up, yanking an earbud out and eyeing him warily, “Sorry, did you say something?”

“I-I was just wondering if I could share your table for a few minutes, all the other seats are taken?”His face was pleading.

The girl blinked, and then just nodded.

“Thank you. I’m Luke, by the way.” He smiled and held out a hand as he sat down.

“J-julie.” She had a slightly strange look as she shook his hand.

“Cool. So, what are you listening to?” He broke off a piece of his cookie, holding it out to her.

She just stared at him for a second, before reaching out and accepting the offering. “Christmas music.”

“Oh. But they’re already playing it?” It was true, the cafe had soft Christmas music playing over the main speakers.

“It’s so repetitive. I have a bunch of different songs they usually don’t play, and this way I don’t have to listen to any that I hate.”

“That’s fair. But what different songs do you have that are so much better?” He gave her a teasing grin, hoping she would let him see her playlist.

A warm smile lit up Julie’s face, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

She handed over her iPod and then the earbud she had taken out when he walked up, and they were quickly deeply engrossed in a discussion about music, and the impact of lyrics and melody. Eventually it turned into sharing about themselves, and time flew by. 

Neither one noticed as the afternoon turned to evening, the cafe clearing out and the snow starting to fall outside, until the manager came over to tell them they were closing early and the two of them would have to leave.

Julie gathered her books, and Luke slipped his coat on before helping her with hers, asking, “I can walk you back to your dorm, if you want?”

She blushed a little, and his heart skipped again, “Yeah, I would like that Luke.”

They strolled down the street towards the dorms, large fluffy snow coming down all around them. 

“I, um, well, I’ve had a really good time talking to you today Julie.” Luke ducked his head, shyly glancing at her before staring ahead again.

Julie flashed a small smile at him, “Me too.”

They arrived at the front of her dorm to find several students out playing in the accumulating snow, enjoying the festive lights strung on the building and in the trees, with Christmas music coming from somewhere.

“Well, this is me.”

“Julie, before you go, uh, um, maybe, um, dance with me?” Luke held out his hand as a soft song began.

Her eyes were wide in surprise, but she blushed, looking pleased. “O-okay.”

She set down her bag on the nearby steps and took his hand, letting him twirl her around and into his arms. They swayed together, snowflakes swirling and drifting down around them.

_It was the perfect time_

_At the perfect place_

_You held me captive by your beautiful grace_

_I fell for you like the snow fell around us_

_I never knew I could love_

_Fa la la la_

_Fa la la la_

_Fa la ling in love with you_

_Fa la la la_

_Fa la la la_

_Fa la ling in love with you_

“Hey, Julie!” 

They turned to see her friend, the one Luke had seen with her at the cafe.

The girl pointed above them with a smirk, “Mistletoe.”

_ It was the perfect night _

_ Beneath December skies _

_ The galaxy can't shine as bright as your eyes _

_ You make me feel like a child does at Christmas _

_ You are the best gift of all _

They looked up, sure enough, someone had put some mistletoe in the tree as part of the Christmas lights and decorations.

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

“Um, we don’t, I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, um-” Luke’s cheeks were red, he wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to mess anything up. He _really_ liked her.

“Luke,” Julie interrupted him with a soft smile, “just kiss me already.”

_ When you romance with me _

_ Slow dance with me _

_ The angels caroling our song _

_ They're singin’ _

His whole face lit up and he leaned down to press his lips to hers, everything disappearing but each other, the Christmas song they had been dancing to slowly fading out.

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la la la _

_ Fa la ling in love with you _

_Falling in love with you_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fa La Ling In Love - The Winter Experiment
> 
> I know, I know, I should be working on AMOQC, but I have some short fics for Christmas mostly ready, so I've decided to start posting them here and there. It's going to be a series called 'Christmas Jukebox' since they are all inspired by and include at least one Christmas song. There might be a few with two chapters, but overall I'm trying to stick to one-shots.


End file.
